Conventionally, there are known fishing reels having a spool rotatably supported between side plates of a reel body, and a clutch mechanism for switching the spool between a line-winding state and a free-spool state (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-4681). The clutch mechanism includes a drive force transmission route for transmitting a drive force from a handle. The drive force transmission route contains a power transmission member operable in conjunction with the rotational operation of the handle or the operation of a switching member, so as to switch the clutch between On and Off states.
The power transmission member is supported so as to be rotatable and movable in the axial direction of the spool shaft and is configured to move back and forth with respect to the engaging projection of the spool shaft upon switch of the clutch between On and Off states. As the power transmission member moves back and forth, the engaging projections are engaged with and disengaged from a recess, so as to turn on and off the transmission of the drive force.
The power transmission member is supported with the outer circumferential surface thereof contacting the inner circumferential surface of a bearing whether the clutch is in On state or Off state. When the clutch is switched (returned) from Off state to On state, there is possibility that foreign substances enter and stick between the bearing and the power transmission member. Such foreign substances include grains of salt included in the seawater entering the reel and grit and dust entering the reel. Such sticking of foreign substances may reduce the moving performance of the power transmission member and affect the operation of the clutch.